Dying of Thirst
by general73
Summary: Just a little humorous Scissac. Texts from Scott in bold, from Isaac in italics.


Lying on the couch half asleep, Isaac groaned and shifted as his phone vibrated obtrusively. He reached lazily into his pocket and pulled it out. He had a new text from "Beam Me Up" Scotty. Just before he opened it, he stopped, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He glanced up at the window, the rain clouds outside turning it into a sort of mirror. As Isaac had suspected, Scott lay on the couch in the other room. Couldn't he have just come over and said something? Or maybe just shouted? But considering it, Isaac realized he would have done the same thing. Ha. Well, it had better be really important.

**Get me a glass of water.**

Seriously? That's what Scott wanted? Not "I'm choking, I need the heimlich" or "someone is strangling me, help". If he'd been awake when he got the text, it would have been funnier. So he sent an irritable response.

_Get your own stupid glass of water, __fatass__._

Isaac dropped his phone somewhere beside him and closed his eyes again. Not long after that, he felt a buzz under his right side. "Beam Me Up" Scotty had messaged him again.

**Plzzzz**** Isaac my throat is dry and you're closer to the kitchen.**

_Closer my __ass__._

While Isaac was in the TV room, Scott was in the living room between the front door and the kitchen. The only thing Isaac was closer to was Mrs. McCall's desktop PC. Which he wasn't ever going to risk messing around with. He got another text from Scott.

**Fine a back massage then**

_Dude NO stop asking me for stuff_

**C'mon**** I'll just owe you a favor ;)**

_That doesn't sound like you're gonna buy me dinner sometime_

**Cause I'm not gonna buy you anything. Ever heard of getting a job?**

_I'm not sure where you're going with that_

**Anywhere you'd like, ****bae**** ;)**

_Doesn't your mother read your texts?_

**It's okay she knows we're in love 3**

_You're stupid_

**Stupidly in love with you**

_Is that a proposal?_

**It's a bribe for a glass of water**

_Well you can suck me cause I'm not getting you water_

**Is that what you want from me?**

_What do you think I want from you?_

**You asked for a job.**

_Last I checked you aren't hiring_

**You're just special**

**Ed**

_Dumbass_

**Jerk face**

_Dickweed_

**Baby**

_Idiot_

**Sweetheart**

_Oh my god Scott_

**Did that turn you on**

_Turn me on? Hell no_

**Uh ****huh**

_Shut your dumb hairy face Scott_

**If you want it come and get it**

_I can't imagine wanting anything you have to offer_

**That's because you don't know what I have to offer**

_Aka you have nothing to offer_

**I can change your mind if you bring me a glass of water and a cookie**

_What do you think I am, your slave?_

**Yes slave**

_Screw you_

**If that's what you want ;)**

_Stop doing that_

**Doing what?**

_Trying to bribe me with sexual favors_

**It would be easier if you just accepted them**

**And got me a glass of water**

_Dream on_

**I'm having a gr8 day dream about us ;D**

_Let me guess you're dreaming about harassing me while I'm trying to sleep. That's not actually a dream you're having_

**No I was ****def**** dreaming cause you're still in there and I don't have a glass of water**

_YOU AND YOUR DAMN GLASS OF WATER_

**It's not mine yet cause you haven't gotten it for me**

_I'm gonna strangle you I swear to Jesus_

**Jesus doesn't approve of murder**

_How would you know you're like an atheist_

**Cause I am Jesus ****ofc**

_You're a freak_

**Wanna get freaky with me? 8D**

_I hate you_

**No you don't**

**You love me**

**And you want me**

**So badly**

_Damn you Scott McCall_

**You'll be screaming my name later**

Glancing over at the window again, Isaac saw Scott's reflection watching him and grinning. Isaac rolled his eyes and sat up. He turned to look at Scott and glared.

"Scott, stop freaking harassing me!" He shouted, trying not to laugh.

Scott doubled over, shaking with laughter. "Dude, I got you! I wondered how long it would take you to get up and yell at me. Not so sleepy anymore, huh?"

Isaac tried to scowl. "Not anymore, now I just want to punch you in the face!"

"Just think how easy this would have been if you'd just gotten me my glass of water," Scott said with a shrug, although he was still choking on a little laughter.

"Stop talking about glasses of water!" Isaac exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

Scott started and then tensed, thinking Isaac was going to attack him. Instead, Isaac walked past him into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"Now will you shut up?" he demanded, holding the water out to Scott, who had reclined on the couch once more.

"Yessss," Scott sighed, drawing out the s, "it definitely will."

Just as his hand was about to close around the glass, Isaac grinned. "Psych!" he said loudly, then downed the glass of water.

"You freaking _jerk_!" Scott bellowed, laughing and annoyed at the same time. He launched himself at Isaac with a pretty convincing "I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
